Khatre Mein CID
by Dayamir
Summary: This is a story in which it shows that CID team is in danger and some mastermind plans is going on in the minds of enemy of CID team... I've written this story on the occasion of Indepenence Day... i.e for 15/08/13... Read it.. Love it.. Review it... .. Whether good or bad ... njoii .. I'll try to post the next, for which, if i'm nt wrong, u all are waiting for ... ;)


**At Daya's House**

Daya and Abhijeet were having chitchat while having Tea and Pakoda :-

Abhijeet - Hayye! Daya .. Yeh suhane mausam mein chaay aur Pakoda khaane ka anand hi kuch aur hai

Daya - Ha Abhijeet... Baarish ke mausam mein jitna chahu kha skta hun.. Koi compromise nahi ... Waise baarish ke mausam mein romance ka maza hi kuch aur hai ...

Abhijeet - Ahem! Achaa... To abhi fone lagata hun usse ...

Daya -Aree ! Rehne do yrrr .. Maine to aise hi bola ... .Yrr Achcha badla le rha hai tuu ... Jitni baar maine tarika ka naam leke taang khichi, usse kahi zyada,... (Both were having good laugh and cute fights)...

Abhijeet - Arre haa! Ye Amar 2 3 din se dikhai nahi de rha hai .. Kaha hai voo ...

Daya - Abhijeet woo gaya hai apne doston ke sath GOA ... Uska ek dost hai ... Ajay .. Uske dad ne uske birthday gift pe uske liye GOA ki ticket book karayi, lekin unke relative ki death ho gayi(Not related to Ajay) to uske dad ne Ajay ko tickets di aur kaha ke doston ke sath jaaye ghumne... Too Ajay, Amar, Samar aur Shekhar gaye ..Usko gaye 2 din hi hue hai ...

Abhijeet - Hmmm Acha.. Thik hai .. Arre ye dekho... 9 baje aur hume pata bhi nahi chala ... Time ho gaya yrr chalo bureau chalte .. Nahi to Raavan hume bahut sunaega...

Daya - Ha ha chaloo ...

Both left the house... Daya started his car and DUO's left the place for bureau ...

**At Bureau**

Daya and Abhijeet reached bureau... When they reached inside, everyone were busy at work... ACP sir was in his cabin having a telephonic conversation with someone... .. Rajat, Purvi, Nikhil and Sachin said, Good morning sir" .. DUO's said, "gud mrng gud mrng".. They asked Sachin, "Koi case aaya hai kya..".. Sachin ne kaha, "Nhi.. Hum to pehle ke case ko re-arrange kar rahe the".. Daya said, "Ohkk".. And he sat down on his table and started working... Suddenly Phone rings.. Daya picks up the call and said, "Hello! CID Bureau.. .. Haa.. Kya?! Kaha pe ?.. OK .. OK Thik hai ... Hum abhi pahunchte hai... Nikhil asked, "Kya hua sir...? Kiska phone tha...". Daya ne kaha, Vile Parle mein Hanuman road ke ek society mein ek purana building hai ... Waha laash mili hai.. Hume uske investigation ke liye jaana hai ... Then Daya, Nikhil and Sachin leaves bureau for the place where dead body is found ...

**At The Premises in Hanuman Road**

Daya, Sachin, Nikhil & Pankaj reached the place where dead body is found... They started the investigation of the dead body... Soon after searching the evidence, Daya said, "Hmmm.. Ye aadmi 30-35 saal ka lagta hai... Badi behrami se maara hai isse chaaku se... Then Sachin found a ring... He said to Daya, "Sir, ye anguthi mili hai... Shayad khooni ka ho skta hai.." Daya said, "Ho skta hai... Lekin hume sabut to ikattha hoga na... Sachin said, "Ahh! ha wo bhi hai sirr...".. Daya said, "Nikhil.. Iss laash ko aur ring ko forensic lab bhejne ka intezam kardo jaanch ke liye... Aur Pankaj... Is laash ke photo ko newspaper mein bhej do...".. Daya asks watchman, "Kya tumne kisi ko yaha aate jaate dekha tha... Iss laash ko rakhte dekha tha ..". Watchman said, "Nahi sahab! .. Daya asked him furiously, "Tum yaha pe chaukidari karne aate ho ya sone... Tumhari iss laparwahi ke vajah se ye laash mili hai...". Daya said, "Maaf karna sahab.. Galti ho gayi..".. Daya said, "Thik hai.. Kuch bhi gadbad to phone kar dena..".. And he leaves the place with Sachin...

**At Forensic Lab**

ACP Pradyuman, Freddy, Rajat & Purvi in the Forensic Lab for the evidences...

ACP Pradyuman :- Ha Salunkhe ... Bata kya pata chala...

Dr. Salunkhe in a deep working to find the evidence..

ACP Pradyuman(in a funny angry mood) :- Arre Salunkhe kya dekh rha hai sabse...

Dr. Salunkhe :- Arre ruko yrr.. Bata rha hun naa ... Ruko..

ACP Pradyuman - Arre pichle 10 minutes se hum yaha khade hai...

Dr. Salunkhe (After 2 min pause)- Boss! ho gaya ... Iska khoon 2 din pehle hua hai... Aur wo bhi zeher se... Iss zeher ka naam hai Conium ... Yeh zeher phulon ke paudho se bana hai aurr ye sirf Europe aur Africa mein paaya jaata hai... Aur iske pet mein hume takdiban 100 mg mein mila hai ...

Purvi - Sir, maine Ancient Greeks ke baare mein padha tha... Usme likha tha ke wo log qaidiyo ko iss zeher se maarte the, phaansi dene ke bajaaye... (Rajat smiled shaking head as "Arre wah!")

ACP Pradyuman - Ohhh! to pata karna padega iss zeher ke baare mein... Rajat...!..(Rajat says "Ha Sir").. Zara pata lagao ke Mumbai mein kaunse chemist mein milta hai ye zeher... (Rajat said, "Yes Sir").. Salunkhe, Aur kuch pata chala...

Dr. Salunkhe - Ha Boss! Ye jo anguthi tum log leke aaye ho yaha, iss anguthi mein hume jo khoon mila hai... Wo iska nahi hai ... Kisi aur ka hai .. Aur kiska hai ..Wo to aapko pata lagana hai...

ACP Pradyuman - Ha wo to hum pata laga lenge...

Then suddenly someone enters in bureau... And it's a lady of 28 yr old...She said, "Sir... Maine Ramesh ka photo dekha ... Kaha hai wo? ... Kya hua usse? .. ACP Pradyuman asked, "Kaun hai wo?".. The lady(Whose name is Neela)said, "Sir wo mere pati hai". ACP Pradyuman said in a silent-cum-sad voice, "Dekhiye hume dukh ke saath kehna padh rha hai kee aapki pati ka khoon hua hai.. ... The lady screamed and cried a lot.. Shreya holded her and made her calm down. ACP sir said, "Ahh! Kisi ne zeher dekar maara hai... Aapkoo kisi pe shak hai ... Kaun kar skta hai yeh ! ... Neela said, "Nahi sirr... Wo to bahut achche the ... Sabse pyaar se rehte the ... Kisi ke sath dushmani nahi thi unki... Lekin...". And she paused for a min... ACP sir asked, "Lekin kya!.. Neela said, "Sirr woo har Tuesday ko Chembur jaate the... Main unse puchne ki koshish ki... Par unhone batane se mana kar diya ... ACP sir surprised, "Ohh! Chembur ... Wo bhi har Tuesday... Abhijeet, Shreya... Chembur mein jao aur iss Ramesh ke baare mein pata lagao ke wo waha kyu jaata tha, kya karta tha...

Abhijeet, Sachin & Shreya went to Chembur... They inquired in all the shops about Ramesh, but didn't got any info... So they were tired and went to the tea shop to have a cup of tea... While they were having a cup of tea, the "chaiwala" saw the photo and asked Abhijeet, "Ye aadmi ka photo kaha se mila?".. Abhijeet got surprised and asked, "Kya! Tum isse jaante ho..".. Chaiwala said, "Sir kaise bhul skta hun isse.." .. Naak mein dum karke rakh diya tha isne Chutte ko lekar.. Abhijeet said, "Ye aadmi kis taraf se aaya tha aur uske hath mein kuch saman tha ?".. Chaiwala said, "Sir.. ajeeb baat yeh hai ke waha jo flyover hai na, wo waha neeche se upar aaya tha.. Main soch rha hun ke neeche jaane ka raasta to nahi hai... Aur rahi saman ki baat, too uske paas kuch saman nahi tha".. Abhijeet said, "Kya! Neeche se upar.. Lagta hai koi khufiya rasta hai udhar... Aur koi gadbad zarur hai ... Aurrrr kuch ajeeb baat yaad hai"... Chaiwala said, "Ahh! nahi sir isse zyada aur kuch yaad nhi hai"... Abhijeet said, "Thik hai thank you very much... Sachin,Shreya,.. chalo .. dekhte hai kya milta hai.. They went near flyover and got the way to go inside... They went in and saw the place with lights and table-chairs... When they went there, they saw the dimensions of the bombs to be made and on the another table, they saw the photos of themselves.. Abhijeet .. Daya .. Tarika .. Shreya .. Rajat .. Purvi .. Sachin .. and Freddy .. Everyone was shocked to see .. And also they saw the flight dates & time and the arrow mark written as, "To Be Hijacked"... They got extremely shocked and Abhijeet said , "In sab ka matlab hai ki koi hamari jaan lena chahta hai aurr ... ye plane hijack karega aur bomb blast karne wala hai... Wo bhi 12 August ko.. Independence Day ke thik 2 din pehle ... Sachin, Shreya .. Hume jald se jald uss khooni ko pakadna hoga, iske pehle ki yeh desh mein aatank macha de ... He calls ACP Pradyuman and gives detailed information what they found there ... And they left the place...

**At Bureau On 7 Aug  
**

ACP sir started the case in detail saying, "Hume ek call aata hai 5 Aug ko ... Ke hanuman road ke paas ek society mein ek laash mili hai... Uss laash se pata chalta hai ke usse Aconite nam ke zeher se maara hai... Wo bhi do din pehle 3 Aug ko... Fir ek Neela naam ki ladki aati hai .. Aur batati hai ke Wo uska pati hai Ramesh ... Wo Chembur jaata tha har Tuesday ko.. Waha se dhundhne ke baad ek khufiya rasta milta hai aur uss jagah pe hum sab ke photos ... Aur Flights ke dates & time ... Sachin, tumne uss building ke sare logo se puchtach ki thi?..." Sachin said, "Ha sir, ki thi.. Un logo ne to kaha kee unhone kuch nahi dekha ... ACP sir said furiously, "Aise kaise ho skta Sachin, "Koi laash rakhke jayega to koi to dekhega na... Zarur uss building ka koi na koi mila hua hai ... Ek kaam karo Daya.. Tum aur Sachin fir se jao aur un saare logo ko ek sath jama karo building mein aur achchi tarah se puchtach karo... Kuch na kuch to zarur pata chalega...

**At The Premises in Hanuman Road**

Daya tells to watchman to call every member of the premises in the passage of the building... He started investigating through all members and shoeed the photo of Ramesh and asked, "Yeh dekho, yeh Ramesh hai.. hume iski laash mili thi .. Idhar issi society mein... Koi jaanta hai isse... Everyone were silent for 2 min... Daya again said, "Dekho.. agar koi kuc jaanta hai .. choti si choti baat .. To bata do ... Sachin..".. Then Sachin showed the photos of flight dates & time and Daya said, Chandd logo ki jaan khatre mein hai ... 15 August ke pehle khooni nhi pakda gaya, to laakhon marenge . Isiliye ho sake to insaniyat ke naate hume bata do jo kuch bhi hai, koi ajeeb baat, koi khaas baat aap logo ne gaur kiya ho iss Ramesh par...".. Tab hi ek aadmi bol utha, "Sssirr ... Maine isse ek bar dekha tha idhar society mein kisi ke intezar mein tha..". Daya asked, "Achaa... Aur.." .. Uss aadmi ne kaha, "Sirr, 15 min hue, tab ek ladki aayi aur usne Ramesh ko paise diye the...".. Daya said, "Ohh! tumnee uska chehra dekha ... .. Aadmi ne kaha, "Nhii sirr chehra to nahi dekha magarrr ...".. Daya said, "Magar kyaa..". Aadmi ne kaha, "Iske hath mein maine ek bracelet dekha tha... Aurr uspar D likha hua tha ..."... Daya said, "Kya! D... hmm.. thik hai ... Hum jaa rhe hai.. Zarurat padhi to dobara taklif denge ...".. And they left the place ...

**At Bureau On 8 Aug  
**

ACP Sir asked Daya, "Bolo kya hua Daya... Kuch pata chala... Daya Said, "Ha sir ... ek aadmi ne bataya ke Ramesh kisi ka intezar kar rha tha aurrr ussi waqt ek ladki aayi aur usne Ramesh ko paise diye ... Aur usne uska chehra to nahi dekha lekin usne uske haath mein ek bracelet dekha aur uspe 'D' likha tha ...".. ACP sir ne kaha, "Ohhh! To ab hume pata lagana hoga ke ye hai kaun jiske haath mein ye bracelet hai 'D' shabd ka ...".. Then they got a call from unknown... Rajat picks up the call and says, "Hello, CID Bureau"... The person responds, "Hello main Raju bol rha hun, Yaha Santacruz Airport ke paas ek galli hai .. Waha laash mili hai ...".. Rajat said, "Thik hai humlog abhi aate hai.."...

**At Nearby Lane before Santacruz Airport**

Abhijeet, Rajat, Purvi went to the place, but didn't found the dead body... Then they realised that it was a prank call... After a while, they got some disgusting smell in that smog spreaded around them and after a few seconds, they started coughing and coughing and then they got fainted ... A man came and took all the officers under the empty place of shop(which is closed for so many years), he tied them very tight, locked the shop door and left the place...

**At Daya's House on 9 Aug in the evening...  
**

ACP sir, Daya, Shreya and Sachin were at Daya's home... ACP sir trying to call Abhijeet, Rajat and Purvi, but it was unavailable.. He got furious.. He shouted, "Arre yrr ye Abhijeet, Rajat aur Purvi ka phone lag kyu nahi rha hai..." Then in a quick surprise, "Kahiii ye log musibat mein to nahi hai ..." Then suddenly Salunkhe comes to Daya's house and rang the doorbell continuously... Daya opened the door and said, "Arre Salunkhe sir, Kya hua.. Aap itne pareshan kyu lag rhe hai".. Salunkhe said loudly, "Jaldii TV ON karo... Daya switched on the TV and switched to NDTV News Channel... The news was flashed as follows :-

**"Abhi abhi pata chala hai ke Goa se Mumbai aane wali flight AIR INDIA AI-147 Hijack ho gayi hai ... Air India ke kuch Senior Officers koshish mein jaari hai uss plane mein safar karne wale saare passengers ko ... Main, Nadia Shaikh, News Reporter, NDTV India"...**

Daya saw the news and immediately he went to Amar's room ... Shreya went behind Daya calling, "Daya... Kya hua... Daya".. Daya opened the drawer of Amar's dressing table and saw the xerox of his ticket and what he had seen ... Ticket number was the same ... Daya burst into crying and said, "Amarrr... Yrrr Amar ki jaan khatre mein hai ... Shreyaa .Shreyaa ... Amarr .. Amarr ussi flight mein hai .. Shreya(tears coming out) made him sit on bed and holded his face and said, "Daya.. Daya relaxx.. Amar ko kuch nahi hoga .. Usse hum kuch nahi hone denge... Daya... plzz ro mat ... Daya .. Sambhalo apne aap ko ... Then Shreya took his face in her arms and holded him tight .. Daya hugged her very tight ... He remembered the lovable moments spent with Abhijeet and Amar ... He remembered how he cares for Amar, how much Amar loves him and how Amar take care of him.. He remembered the funny, emotional moments... He remembered the first day when he saw Amar and how Amar was talking with him... Then ACP Pradyuman, Salunkhe and Sachin came in the room.. ACP Pradyuman came and patted his back and said, "Dayaa... Kuch nahi hoga usse .. Hum sab hai naa ... Hum sab ko dhundhkar nikal lenge .. Abhijeet ko .. Rajat .. Purvi aur tumhare bhai Amar ko bhi... C'mon... Then he felt relieved for some time...

**At Bureau on 10 Aug**

All were busy on the case of Ramesh's murder... ACP sir said to Daya, "Daya... Abhijeet, Rajat aur Purvi gaye the naa Santacruz ... Wo log laapata hai 2 din se.. Ek kaam karo .. Tum aur Shreya jaoo aur dekho kya wah j koi aisa khufiya jagah hai jaha ye logo ko kaid karke rakha ho ... Tarika said, "Daya ruko... Main bhi aati hun".. And she saw ACP sir and said, "Main bhi jau?"".. ACP sir smiled and shook his head saying "Yes" . and patted her shoulder.. Then Daya, Shreya & Tarika left bureau...p

When they reached Santacruz, they were showing photos of Abhijeet, Rajat and Purvi to the people and at the shops ... When they reached the lane(where Abhijeet, Rajat & Purvi were got fainted), they started finding the secret place where they must have been trapped with ropes... But soon after sometime they also felt some dizziness and all were feeling suffocated.. Meanwhile tey felt a little smog is spreading around them ... They feel even more dizzy in that smog and suddenly they starting coughing and coughing and then they got fainted(the same incident which happened with Abhijeet, Rajat & Purvi)... And the man came and he took them again under the empty place of shop... Abhijeet regained his consciousness and shouted in a shock, "Tarikaa ... Dayaa ... Shreya ... Kaun ho tum aur hamare officers ko kyu marna chahte ho ... " ... The man(whose name is James) said, "Main kaun hoon ye tumhe waqt aane par pata chal jayega... Hahahahaha..."... Then he leaves".. Abhijeet pretended to beat him, but Alas! He was tied with rope...

**At place where Plane was Hijacked**

Every passenger were very scared and some of them were tied with rope because of some nuisance happened... Amar, Ajay, Samar & Shekhar were tied with rope... (Few minutes earlier - Amar tried to harass the lady by asking her, "Kyu kar rhi ho aap aisa..?.. Kya milega aapko ..?".. Then the man came near him to punch.. But Amar caught his hand and pushed him and punched him on his stomach".. Then the 2 men came and tied Amar and his friends with rope...)  
Amar asked, "Aunty, aapko kya chahiye humse.. Humne aisa kiya kya hai ke aap hamari jaan khatre mein daal rhe hai... Auntu(whose name is Garima) said, "Mujhe tum sabse koi shikayat nahi hai... Mujhe to bass apni manzil tak pahunchna hai ...". Amar said, Yeh tum jo bhi kar rhe ho na, bahut galat hai... Ek baar CID team aa gayi na, fir aap kuch nahi kar paoge..." Then he smiles confidently... Garima gets angry, slaps him and said to the guards, "Saale ke muh par patti bandhe... Abbi koi bhi agar aage kuch bhi bolega, Main nahi bolungi, yeh(bandook)bolega... Samjhee!

** At Bureau on 12 Aug**

ACP sir was in a tense-cum-angry mood saying, "Nikhill... Mujhe lagta hai Daya Shreya aur Tarika bhi kahi fass gayi hai jaha Abhijeet, Rajat aur Purvi fass gaye hai ... Ek kaam karo .. Ahh...".. Suddenly his mobile rings... He picks up the call and says, "Helloo!".. It was James's call who kidnapped the officers... He said, "Kyun ACP! ... tabiyat kaisi hai aapki.." .. ACP Pradyuman said furiously, "Kaun ho tum, aur kya chahiye tumhe ...". James laughs in a villainy voice and said, "Tumhare paas sirf 1 ghanta hai ... Ho skta hai to bomb blast ko hone se rokle jaao..".. ACP Pradyuman said,"Dekho .. Agar mere officers ko kuch hua naa, to hum tumhe to nahi chhodenge vo alag, saath mein usse bhi nhi chhodenge, jisne plane hijack kiya hai... Kuch bhi ho jaye, main tumhe dhundkar nikalunga ...".. Then ACP sir says to trace the number of James... Sachin said, "Sir iss aadmi ka mobile number abhi Parle mein bata raha hai ... ACP said, "To fir jao dhundho usse aur leke aao bureau.. ACP sir said to Freddy and Vineet, "Freddy.. Vineet .. Pata karo wo jagah jaha koi conference hone wali hai aur bheed bhaad vali jagah hai.. Hume uss bomb blast ko rokna hoga...".. Vineet and Freddy left the place...

Sachin went to Parla and after sometime, he found him near Hanuman Road at Vile Parle and took him to bureau... ACP sir asked him, "Batao .. ACP sir ko kaha chhupake rakha hai ... (shouted)Bataoo..."... James told ACP Pradyuman the place where they have been trapped... ACP sir then asked, "Recent location bataa jaha plane hijack hua hai..." He said, "Kalyan aur Karjat ke beech jo Express highway hai waha pe Hijack hua hai aur plane ko wahi pe land kiya hai... ACP sir said to Sachin, Nikhil and Pankaj to rescue all the people at the place where plane is hijacked..

**2 Hours Later**

Sachin reached the spot where plane was hijacked... He went in the plane and caught the lady... Sachin was shocked too see that it was Dragon's Wife... He said, "Tum... Tum too Dragon ki patni ho na...".. Garima said, "Haa... Aap logo ne Dragon ko umrkaid ki sazaa dii .. Iss sadme ko main bardasht na kar saki.. Isiliye maine aap logo se badla lene ki thaan li ... Isiliye maine James aur Ramesh ko apne plan mein shaamil kar diya... Wo log Dragon ke achche dost the ... Too maine Ramesh ko iss plane ki saari details aur bomb banane ki planning batayi aur James ko Amar aur uske doston pe nazar rakhne ko kaha tha... Jab plane ko hijack karne ka time aaya ... To maine Ramesh ko maut ke ghat utar diya... James ko to main jaanti thi ke woh iss plan ko sambhal lega... Magarrr"... Sachin continued, "Magar CID bhi kam nahi hai ... Wo bhi kabhi na kabhi to dhundh hi leti hai apradhi ko... Nikhil ..leke jao isse.."... Then he rescued everyone and Amar's friends thanked him and Pankaj took his friends to their house ... Sachin said, "Arre isme thanks ki kya baat hai ... Ye to hamari duty hai..." Amar asked worriedly, "Sirr... Daya bhai aur Abhijeet sir, Shreya mam aur baaki kaise hai ..." Sachin said, "Wo log kisi khufiya jagah par kaid hai .. ACP sir ne James naam ke apradhi se puchtach ki... Wo hi leke jaa rha hai Unhe waha ... ACP sir mujhe waha bulayenge... To main jaunga". Amar said in a teary voice... , "Sir main bhi aana chahta hun aapke saath ...". Sachin said smilingly, "Thik hai chalo...".. And rubbed his hairs gently and Amar hugged him. ACP sir received a call from Sachin after 10 minutes... ACP sir saidto Sachin, Santacruz ke Airport ke paas aa jao"...

**An hour later... **

Sachin and Amar reached there... Amar got soo angry that he beat James so hardly in fury anger... ACP sir holded him and then Amar started crying ... Then they went with James to the place to rescue officers. They reached the place... Sachin took James to Jail and Amar and ACP sir went to open the ropes... But they saw that Daya was already out of consciousness an d he untied everyone's hand ... when Amar called him "Bhaii!". Daya saw him and both were in tears and came near and hugged each other tight ... Amar cried heavily... Daya holded him tight and said, Bass! bass .. Ab to hum mil gaye naa... Ab Rokar kya karna hai.. Ab to sab thik ho gaya na... C'mon ... Stop crying..." Daya wiped his tears with his hand and Amar again hugged him... Shreya, Rajat and Purvi regained to consciousness and saw everyone and were very happy... Abhijeet woke up... He saw Amar and said, "Amar... aa gaya tuu ... Tuu thik to hai na yrr ... Amar said, "Nahi... pehle se zyada achcha hun... ". And he hugged him too ... Everyone were very happy after then... Soon Freddy came there and was in a teary eyed face and said to ACP that Vineet has lost his life in the bomb blast by saving him ... He told how and where the bomb blast took place... He said, "Sir, hume jab pata chala ke Churchgate mein Azad Maidan mein ek function tha... School ke bachcho ka... Waha humne pata lagaya bomb squad ki madad se to pata chala ke ek stage ke paas bomb lagaya tha .. Bomb ko diffuse karna mushkil ho gaya tha.. To Vineet ne mujhe kaha ke main chala jau waha se.. Maine usse bahut samjhaya par wo nahi maana aur usne saare bachcho aur logo ko bachakar apni jaan de di...".. ACP sir said, "Bahut bura hua .. Khairr! koi baat nahi... Hume to garv hona chahiye ke usne logo ki jaan to bachaya usne..."

**Two days later, on 15 August... At Press Conference at HORNIMON CIRCLE, Churchgate**

Full CID team(with Amar) were present at the press conference, because they were receiving Veerta Award for arresting the 'very most dangerous' terrorist Late. Dragon's Wife Garima... Defence Minister of India Mr. AK Antony was the chief guest of the press conference... He called upon the CID members to distribute the medals to all CID officers ...

CID team went on stage and received the medals from CID Officers... Defence Minister said, "In logo ne chahe kitne bhi dard, mushkile sehen ki ho ... Lekin aatanvadi ko pakadwane mein inhone koi kasar nahi chhodi ... We all are proud of them .. Give them a big hands ...:- ...

Then All CID members started to say few words to the audience as an INDIANS...

ACP Pradyuman - To Aayiye, hum sab milkar garv se kahe ki Bharat mata ki jai. Vaise humare desh mein kai pareshaniya hai. Lekin humara farz banta hai hum apne desh ko sudhare. Usse swarg banaye! is desh ki sari janta garv se , shan se kahe ki Sare jahan se accha, hindustan humara...

Abhijeet - Aur in teen rango ko dekh rahe ho aap log? Ye sirf teen rang nai hai. Bahaduri, Sabhyata aur Khush-hali k pratikkkkk hai aur jab bhi koi gaddar iski taraf aankh uthakar dekhta hai to uska namo-nishan is dharti se mita diya jata hai

Daya - Aur aap sab log bhi desh ki tarakki mein utne hi jimmedar hai jitne ki koi aur. aap jaise logo se ye desh banta hai. Ye bharat desh zameen ka sirf ek tukda hi nai hai. Aap hai to ye desh hai

Freddy - Asli aazadi to vahi hoti hai jab sir garv se uncha ho aur dil mein koi dar na ho

Sachin - Aur jab tak CID aap k sath hai, aap mein se kisi ko darne ki koi jarurat nai hai... Aap logo ko pata hoga .. Ke Azad Maidan mein ek bomb blast hua hai... Uss blast mein hamare ek CID officer Vineet ne logo ki raksha karte karte apni jaan de di... Ye hoti hai himmat .. Ye hoti hai bahaduri.. Jo hum sab mein hai... Aap sab mein hai

Nikhil - Mujhe bhi aaj fakr hota .. Agar hota main bhi aazaadi ka sipahi .. To iss desh ke liye main bhi jaan de deta

Rajat - Gandhiji ... Bhagat Singh ... Sukhdev ... Wo sab bhi iss desh ke the ... Hum bhi iss desh ke hai ... Unka bhi iss par haqq tha ... Hamara bhi iss desh par haqq hai aur hamesha rahega

Purvi - Hamara dil hindustani hai... Aur agar hum sab mein Veerta hai, to kisi ko bhi darne ki koi zarurat nahi hai...

Shreya - Aap sab iss desh mein hai ... Aur agar aap bahaduri se koi kaam karte hai ...To hi hoga Hamara Bharat Mahaan

All CID team says together, "JAI HIND" and salutes...

Amar was in a teary eyed face and proudly saluted to CID team and said, "I M Proud To Be INDIAN"... And all CID team members were declared as a patriotic team of Mumbai ...

~~~THE END~~~

.

.

.

Author's Note :-

To Everyone - "Happy Independence DAY"


End file.
